


The dragons storm

by akseltheboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy
Summary: what if Robert had a younger sister.hey guys this is my first work. and english is not my first language
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1: epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and leave a kudos if you liked it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic  
> so leave any criticism in the comments  
> and leave a kudos if you liked it

* * *

**264 A.C**

**Storms end**

* * *

**Steffon Baratheon**

**h** e was pacing outside the Birthing room. hearing his Wife's screaming. The labor had started right before the crack of dawn. it was late in the evening at this point their son Robert hat just been put to bed by his Nursemaid. His wife was in there with their maester, the midwife who had helped deliver Robert and his mother Princess and former lady of storms end Rhaelle Targaryen. His wife's father lord Alyn Estermont was also out there trying to reassure him that everything was fine. 

Then the door open and his mother poked her head out and said: "come to Steffon and see your son and daughter". he rushed in to see his Wife looking exhausted. she was smiling at to bundles in her arms. he walked over and squatted down next to her. "meet your daughter Argella and your son Stannis" she said, " They are beautiful my love" they smiled at each other.

* * *

**270 A.C**

**Storms End**

* * *

**Argella Baratheon**

**S** he was sitting in the Castle Library reading a book about the storm kings. she was humming a beautiful melony her grandmother had taught her about her good sister jenny of Oldstone. when she heard the door bust open. Robert and Stannis came barreling into the room laughing." what do you always just sit here and read argella" asked Robert "yeah it is no fun come out and play" agreed Stannis. "stop teasing you sister" said their fathers booming voice. they turned their head towards the door where their father was standing."okay father" they both said in unison. "you too need to go to your lessons with Ser Gawen". "yes father they booth said in unison as they ran past their father.

"father? Argella asked. Argella I and your mother have been discussing future betrothals" her father said while taking a seat next to her." ok" Argella said surprised." we have accepted a betrothal between you and the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen".

* * *

**274 A.C**

**Inn near king's landing**

* * *

**Argella Baratheon**

**T** oday was the day she was gonna meet her intended. she had heard all the talk about him, they call him the silver prince, she heard she was the most handsome man in all the land, that he preferred reading and playing music rather than chasing maidens and sword fighting. she had been dreaming of this day since she had learned she was going to marry him 4 years ago.

"Argella wake up you need to be prepared to meet the prince" she heard her mother say outside her door. "I am awake" she responded. her mother opened the door carrying a bright gold and black dress. "come let’s get you a bath" she said two maids came in with boiling water for the metal tube near her mirror. 

after her bath, she was sitting in front of a mirror while her mother was brushing her hair "you look beautiful" "thank you mother". Cassana smiled at her daughter and said: " come let go down and break our fast then have to get going".

* * *

**king's landing king's gate**

* * *

**Argella Baratheon**

**w** hen they walked through the king's gate they were met by an honor guard let by Ser Baristan Selmy and the Lord Hand Tywin Lannister

"How is it going friend" her father boomed. "I am well Steffon" Tywin calmly replied.

"I’m sad to hear about joanna," her father said with a sad look on his face. "thank you" Tywin replied coldly. 

"come the prince is excited to see his intended" Tywin said breaking the silence. "yes lets us get going" her father replied.

as they rode through the city she made a disgusted face at the smell. "does it smell bad dear" her mother said softly."yes it smells really bad mother" she replied. "well that is what happens when you have half a million people doing their business without proper sanitation". her mother said. she nodded in agreement before looking out the window.

* * *

**Red Keep's outer courtyard**

* * *

**Argella Baratheon**

As they approach she looks out of the window of the wheelhouse, she sees the red keep. it is huge bigger then storm's end.

"mom look at it, it is huge," she said. "yes it is, now prepare yourself we are almost there" she replied.

As they entered the courtyard she saw him. he was not handsome he was beautiful: with long silver hair, deep purple eyes, a handsome face and he was elegant and tall not as tall or broad as her brother, but still tall.

he was standing next to 4 men and 1 woman. one plane looking man wearing the colors of house Mooton. and a handsome man wearing the colors of house Lonmouth. and a man she recognized as Jon Connington the heir of one of her father's bannermen's heir.next to him was a tall and broad man wearing kingsguard amour with a greatsword that was as pale as milk. and then there was a beautiful woman silver-haired woman, who looked like her late grandmother, whom she assumed was the queen.

"your grace," her father said while bowing. " cousin," the queen said while giving her father a hug. "where is Aerys," her father asked." he is in a small Council meeting he will talk to you at dinner, which he needs Tywin to join them" she responded."then I will get going," Tywin said while bowing.

as she exited the wheelhouse. she met his gaze he looked at her curiously with a small smile on his face. she beamed back at him.

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

**H** e was never that interested in girls. not that he liked men, it was just he preferred to stay inside read and play his harp.

he both dreaded and excited for the day were he was going to meet his intended. he was afraid she was going to be like Cersei with all her false courtesies and disdainful looks.

or a blushing maid that hides every time he looks at them will hide. who will not discuss books with him.

she was beautiful. she had long dark hair. she had valerian features from her grandmother with her deep purple eyes and pale skin, not as pale as his but almost. 

“your grace,” she said while doing a deep courtesy.” my lady” Rhaegar replied kissing Argella’s hand.

they stared at each other for half a minute before his mother said” come Steffon let us get you and your family settled in” ” yes let’s” her father replied. 

Rhaegar and Argella shared a smile. before she and her family disappeared with his mother.

once they were gone his friend broke out in laughter, except Jon who looked annoyed.” what is so funny” Rhaegar asked. “somebody is in love” his friend said. he scuffed and looked in the direction Argella went.

* * *

**Red Keep’s library**

**a few hours later**

* * *

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

**R** haegar and Ser Arthur Dayne were walking to the library, to return a book that Rhaegar had finished. when they heard a beautiful melodic voice singing a song they could not identify. 

“You hear that Arthur,” Rhaegar said. “yeah it is beautiful, do you know who it is” Arthur responded “I don’t know but I am gonna find out,” Rhaegar said before walking towards the voice”.

**Argella Baratheon**

**_a_ ** _nd she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave._

She was sitting in a chair in the library reading a book about the philosophy of the Valyrian Freehold, while she read she sang a song that her grandmother had taught her before she died.

When all a sudden a voice woke her up from her book.” you have a beautiful voice, Argella” she looked up in shock to see Rhaegar standing there, with the kingsgaurd from early,” thank you, your grace” she responded after a moment of silence.

“What are you reading?” he asked before looking at her book “ ahh philosophy of old Valyria, a good choice” “thank you, we don’t have it in the library back at storms end” she responded blushing slightly.” see you at dinner, my lady,” he said before leaving abruptly. 

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *


	2. the dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter in kings landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys a bit of a shorter chapter

**Red keep**

**274**

* * *

**Argella Baratheon**

**i** t has been a couple of hours since she met prince Rhaegar in the library, she was currently receiving help from her mother with getting dressed for the dinner with the king.

her mother was currently showing her 2 different dresses, one pretty yellow one with a modest v neckline, made out of a combination of cotton and Myrish lace.

the other one was a lighter dress that was a deep purple and black with hints of yellow, it has a less modest neckline, it was made out of silk and Myrish lace. both dresses had a corset and both dresses highlighted her nonexistent curves.

“witch do you prefer,” her mother asked. “the purple one,” she said. her mother noded before ordering the maids to help me dress.

when they were done helping her dress her mother began to brush her long hair, “mother?” “yes dear” her mother answered, “I meet the prince when I was in the library”. 

“did you dear?” “yes, I was just sitting there signing to myself while reading, when all a sudden Rhaegar was behind me saying that I had a beautiful voice, then he commented on my choice of book then he just left” ” and?” her mother answered, “does that mean he likes me or what?” “I don’t know dear, you are gonna have to find that out on your own. now I have to make sure your father is ready” and then she left her in her room alone with her own thoughts

**Red keep**

king’s solar.

* * *

**Argella Baratheon**

**“L** ord Steffon of house Baratheon, lord of storms end, and lord paramount of the Stormlands. and his lady-wife Cassana Baratheon of house Estermont. and their daughter and the crown prince’s betrothed, lady Argella Baratheon!.” The herald shouted.

“your grace” Argella and her family said as they bowed.”Stand, come sit” .” yes your grace” they replied. Her father was seated next to the king, her mother was placed next to the queen, who had the young prince Viserys sitting in her lab, and lady Cersei Lannister, who was giving her envious glances.she was seated next to the prince she was having a pleasant conversation with about the book she read earlier. 

when all of a sudden she heard her mother say “ My daughter is a bit of a musician, while she is not good on the harp she has the most beautiful voice,” ” oh we should get them to play a duet” the queen replied. 

“that would be wonderful, wouldn’t it Aerys.” the queen said “ yes, that would be wonderful” the king replied. he then ordered a servant to go get the princes harp 

Argella was as red as a tomato, while the prince looked indifferent. after the servants arrived with the prince’s harp two chairs where placed on in front of the table.

she was still as reds as a tomato with a nervous look in her eyes when she heard,” just close your eyes and follow the flow of the music, open your eyes when you feel confident enough”

she closed her eyes. then she heard the song he was playing, jenny of Oldstones, the song I was singing when he found her in the library. she started singing:

_ high in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ the ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ and the ones who had loved her the most. _

_ the ones who’d been gone for so very long _

_ she couldn’t remember their names  _

_ they spun her around the damp old stones _

_ spun away all her sorrow and pain _

She opened her eyes, to see her mother and the queen had tears in their eyes, while her father looked proud, the king had a smile on his face, Tywin looked indifferent while Cersei looked envious. 

_ and she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ never wanted leave, never wanted leave _

_ they danced through the day  _

_ and into the night through the snow that swept through the hall _

_ from winter to summer then winter again  _

_ ‘til the walls did crumble and fall  _

_ and she never wanted to leave _

_ never wanted to leave… _

after they finished the song they got a standing ovation from all but the king who still clapped. she smiled, she looked over at the prince who looked pleased. he then looked over at her before taking her hand and kissing it “ that was beautiful my lady “ “ thank you” she replied while blushing.

the rest of the evening she had an almost constant blush on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will have one more chapter in kl before we go develop the relationship with Stannis and Robert.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another one

**274**

**Red keep**

king’s gate

* * *

**Jon Connington**

**H** e was not expecting the prince’s reaction to being that positive. he had expected him to be a bit more interested, than since it was his betrothed.but he had not expected him to look so love-struck at her.

and it infuriated him. he knew it was illogical for him to be so angry, he knew Rhaegar did not like men the way he did. but it still made him mad that the man he loved did not love him back. 

* * *

**Red keep**

white sword tower

* * *

**Arthur Dayne**

**H** e was sitting in his room. he was shining Dawn while thinking about the day. he had not anticipated his friend’s response would be that positive to his intended. he had expected a reaction similar to the other reactions he had to women swooning over him, he was always more interested in books than girls.

he suspected had something to do with the prophecy the prince had read, that was called the prince that was promised. wich has also gotten him to going start practicing the blade. he had heard his prince talk about “ a song of storms, fire, and ice”.

* * *

**Red keep**

Queen’s solar

* * *

**Rhaella Targaryen**

**S** he was going over the events of the day.she was so happy that her boy finally took an interest in a girl.

she had been worried he would just ignore her and play his harp, but something captured his attention with the Baratheon girl.

  
was it her looks. she is beautiful, with her long dark hair, deep purple hair, and a beautiful face, that reminds Rhaella of her aunt. but she did not think it was her looks but more her brain and musical interest. 

with their talk about a book at dinner, it seemed they had a similar personality.

* * *

**Red keep**

**1 week later**

Courtyard

* * *

**Argella Baratheon.**

**T** oday she and her family were going home. The week had been wonderful. she had finished reading the book and had been discussing it with Rhaegar. every night at dinner they would play a new song. 

it had been wonderful she was sad to go. but also happy to get back to storms end and her brothers.stannis and his quit smiles and thoughtful eyes, Robert and his loud laugh and quick japes. but then she remembered that he was not at home, he was in the vale being fostered.

“Goodbye, my lady, I hope you will write to me because I know I will,” the prince said while kissing her hand. “I will” she replied. 

“come Argella,” her mother said from the wheelhouse. “yes mother” she replied before running to the wheelhouse.

* * *

**the end**

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a short one.   
> I hope to have one out by the weekend.  
> next one we will meet stannis.


	4. Storm siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be out between Monday and Wednesday

**Storm’s end**

**274**

* * *

**Stannis**

**T** oday was the day that his father, mother, and sister were coming home after 2 months on a trip to King’s landing **.** while he and his sister are not close it is still nice to have her around. to be honest. 

his relationship with Robert was not the best.while his brother enjoyed sparing, he only saw it as his duty to learn it. while Robert did not like their Maester’s lesson, he enjoyed it.

they often argued, so he was kinda glad that his brother had traveled to the vale to be fostered. 

he and the staff were lined up outside the courtyard. he stood next to the castellan, old ser Orys Baratheon his father’s uncle he is tall with broad features he is also old and stubborn with a scar running along his face that he got while killing the second in command of the golden company during the war of the ninepenny kings.

the heard horns blow signaling the return of the lord of storm’s end. then the gate of storms end opened and 40 horses and a wheel horse streamed in, his father leading the group.”Stannis my son how have you been” hos father says to him while giving him a hug

“I have been well father” he responds.

“my boy how you have grown,” his mother said while giving him a hug “ thank you mother” he responded. “brother,” his sister said while giving him a hug, “sister,” he said smiling returning her hug.

* * *

**Argella**

**S** he and Stannis were currently sitting in the Maester’s solar, learning about old Valyria.

they were currently learning about the Rhoynish Wars. “now what disease does legends state that Prince Garin created as a curse upon the dragonlords” the Maester asked. “Greyscale Cressen,” she said quickly before Stannis could, “correct lady Argella”.

The look on Stannis’s face made her giggle. Stannis looked angry for five more seconds before bursting out laughing. they sat there for 2 minutes while Maester Cressen looked at them while smiling. 

* * *

**The Vale**

**274**

* * *

**Robert**

**I** t has been a year since he was sent to the vale to foster with Jon Arryn. He had become fast friends with Ned stark, he would have preferred if he was his brother. Stannis and he never had anything in common.

while ned also enjoyed the Maester’s lesson like Stannis, he also joked, smiled and enjoyed the sword lessons, wich Stannis did not.

he and ned were currently sparing. while he used his Warhammer, which had a Handel about 3.5 feet long witch weigh about 5 pounds, while ned fought with a longsword, which was about 4 feet long and was used in two hands. he and ned had been going on for a couple of minutes when all of the sudden ned avoided one of his strikes and he stepped to the side before hitting Robert in the back of the knee, causing Robert to fall on his head,

ned then placed his sword on Robert’s neck.”I yield” Robert said after that ned dropped his sword and helped Robert to his feet.” so you finally beat me ned” “looks like it” ned responded. then they heard a clap.” well-done boys” said Jon Arynn their foster father.

“Thank you, My Lord,” both said.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off I edited some of the ages of the characters, Brandon stark born 259, Ned stark born 261  
> I will also attempt to base weapon more of real life like  
> 1\. swords will be based on this video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nb2Cvd_amEc  
> 2\. Roberts hammer while be less like an anvil on a stick an more like this:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_hammer  
> I will attempt to release two chapters a week


	5. Letters of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be another chapter this weekend.

**Storms end**

**276**

* * *

**Argella**

**H** er and Rhaegar had been sharing letters for two years, they were mostly about songs they had heard or made, and books they had read. it was wonderful she was madly in love with him, and she believed he was too. if his letters were to be believed.

She was currently finishing op a letter about a book he had sent her about the daemon the young dragon. 

_ Hello Rhaegar  _

_ I have recently finished the book you send me it was wonderful and will be sending it to you with this letter _

_ alongside a book, I found about Orys The first. it is a most wonderful book that goes into great detail about his life, I found it in an old box that contained only that book so no wonder I have never read it before. it is written by a maester of storms end that knew Orys so it has some direct quotes from Orys.  _

_ until next time  _

_ lady Argella Baratheon of storms end, daughter of Steffon Baratheon,  _

she re-read it before deciding it was good she then closed it up and locked it with the Baratheon coat of arms. she then tied the two medium-sized books to the letter, before walking towards maester Cressen’s tower.

“Hello lady Argella are you sending another letter to The prince” maester Cressen asked while feeding some ravens, “yes Cressen” “good hand it to me,” maester Cressen said as she gave him the baggage. he then tied it to a bigger raven and send it away.

* * *

**Red Keep**

**276**

* * *

**Rhaegar**

**H** e was sitting in his room working on a melody to a poem that Argella had sent him.

he was almost done with the melody when he heard a knock on the door.

“my prince you have received a package from lady Argella” he heard one of his pages, Elbert Arryn the 12-year-old heir to the vale and betrothed to Lysa Tully. “thank you, Elbert leave it on my dining table” “yes my prince,” the Arryn heir said before placing the package on his dining table, and leaving. 

he retrieved the package from his table and placed it on the book, he then opened it and he saw two books and a letter. he saw one of the books was the one he send her.

the other one an old book with a name on its front.

after that, he read the letter. when he finished he smiled and then he looked down at the book, he then decided to write a letter to her

_ hello Argella _

_ I am glad that you enjoyed the book. _

_ and I am looking forward to reading the book you send me it sounds interesting. _

_ I am almost done with composing the melody to the poem you send me _

_ and I will send it to you with the next letter i send you _

_ yours Prince Rhaegar. _

he then closed the letter with the Targaryen seal then he put on his desk, descending to send it after dinner.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

  
  
  


__

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was that just trying to establish their relationship a bit more.


	6. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took longer than expected to be finished

**King’s landing**

**277**

* * *

**Argella**

**S** he was finally going to meet him, at had been about 3 years since she last saw him.

sure they had exchanged letters, but it is not the same as seeing his beautiful white hair and his lovely smile and those deep purple eyes, you could see yourself get lost in. 

she was traveling with her grand uncle Ser Orys, a hundred guards and a Kingsgaurd Ser Jonothor Darry, which was much a surprise to her when he and 50 gold cloaks meet them at the border between the Stormsland and The Crownlands.

She could see the high towers of the Red keep and the spires of the Sept of Baelor, over the horizon. 

They were currently approaching the Red keep. she was sitting in her wheelhouse looking in her mirror trying to make her hair look perfect.” stop it Argella you look perfect” her septa said,” thank you, septa Lia I am just so worried he will not like the way I look” Argella said while putting down her mirror,” then he is the stupidest boy in the world” "thank you septa"

when they were finally through the gate, and their carriage stopped her grand-uncle opening the door. then he gave her his hand, and then he led her to where Rhaegar was standing with his mother, Ser Myles mooton, Ser Richard Lonmouth the famous knight of skulls and kisses, And the now lord of griffins roost Jon Connington since the death of Armond Connington last year, and two members of the Kingsguard one she recognized one as Ser Arthur Dayne by the big milky white sword on his belt.

“your graces” her uncle and she said in unison while bowing." Ser Orys, my betrothed” the prince said while kissing her hand.” I must say you look radiant my lady” “thank you my prince” argella said while being red as a tomato.

they just stood there looking at each other for a minute before the queen interrupted “Rhaegar why don’t you show Argella to her rooms in the Maidenvault” “ yes mother” he replied before hooking his arm with Argella. 

When They reached her room Rhaegar turned and said “ here we are my lady, I would be honored if you would want to go to the Libary with me later” “I would be honored, my prince” “ good I will come get you here in an hour”.

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

She was so excited to finally be with Rhaegar again, it had been so long since she had been able to hear his voice. and the beautiful tunes of his music. He could play his harp-like no other.

so when she finally heard him knock on her door she practically jumped over to the door, when she opened the door she saw him smiling down at her with his beautiful face.

“hello Argella are you ready” “yes my prince,!” she said before blushing when she realized that she nearly yelled that. 

he just smiled at her before offering her his arm, she took it eagerly. “this way” he said while leading here towards Maegor’s holdfast where the library was located.

when the arrived at the library he ordered the kingsguard that was accompanying them to stand outside the door.

he then led her to a table were his harp was laying alongside a couple of books, that she noted they had all read before. when they sat down he then asked: “what would you like to start with, discussing a book or should we play a song” “I think we should sing a song, I have longed to hear your voice and your harp” she replied with a bright smile.

“What song do you wanna sing my lady,” he said with a smile while retrieving his harp “ the dance of the dragons, I have never sung that before with another person” “then that is the song we shall sing my lady”

she closed her eyes when they began to sing about two lovers during the doom. she did not even notice how close they were until she opened her eyes and saw his beautiful eyes were an inch in front of her face.

they both closed their eyes and began to lean in for a kiss but before they could kiss the could her loud knocks on the door they booth immediately began to blush and pulled away, after a second Rhaegar yelled:” Come in”. the door was immediately opened by a steward who then said: “His grace has been captured”.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was good I think plss tell me what you think
> 
> The next chapter will be about the defiance at Duskendale.


	7. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one

**Red Keep**

**Small council**

**277 A.C**

* * *

**Rhaegar**

**H** e was currently sitting in an emergency small council meeting alongside Tywin Lannister hand of the king, grand maester Pycelle, master of coin Qarlton Chelsted, Master of laws Symond Stauton, Master of ships Lucerys Velaryon, And lord commander of the king’s guard Gerold Hightower.

They were Currently Discussing how to deal with the situation: Tywin suggested Sieging the city and trying to negotiate the king’s release, and if that failed he suggested storming the city instead. He was supported by Lucerys Velaryon and Symond Stauton. While Qarlton Chelsted suggested accepting Duskendale’s demands he was supported by Pycelle And Ser Gerold Hightower.

They had been discussing for about half an hour when he spoke op “ we should Negotiate with them until we can gather a force of Stormlanders, Westerners, Crownlanders, and Riverlanders. and that point we will lay siege to the town, and if they surrender good if not we may have to storm the town” All of the council looked at him shocked, except Tywin who looked intrigued. “ That was an order so please go-ahead” “yes my prince,” they all said before they got to work. “Lord commander increase security on the royal family. and send Ser Baristan to meet up with the army alongside Tywin Lannister” “yes your grace”

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

**H** e was sitting in his room writing letters to his father’s bannerman calling them to arms. When “my prince your betrothed wishes to see you” “send her in” he shouted.

“My prince,” she said while bowing. “Call me Rhaegar” “yes Rhaeger, do you want to read something” “ no I don’t have time right now but if you could sing a song while I work we could read after I am done” “that sounds lovely my prince” she then moved to sit at his desk before she noticed that he had no second chair. “ where will I sit my prince?”

She had barely finished her sentence before Rhaegar pulled her into his lap with a squeal from her. “Rhaegar,” she said giggling.

after a solid minute of her sitting in his lab laughing, she looked at him with a huge blush on her face.” my lady” “my prince” they said while leaning closer to each other.

Then their lips connected

* * *

**The end** .

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a longer one next week


	8. the songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I am back sorry for the long wait

**the Road To Duskendale**

**277 A.C**

**5 months after the last chapter**

**Tywin Lannister**

* * *

**H** e was currently approaching Duskendale with an army of his own men, Stormlanders, Riverlanders, and Crownlanders. after 5 months of back and forth letters, it had been decided that the siege would commence.

* * *

**Duskendale**

**3 days later**

* * *

**H** e and his army had arrived in Duskendale the day before. he had begun constructing trebuchets and trenches around his camp. he and also send a letter to Kings landing informing them of their arrival at Duskendale.

the royal fleet with their 50 ships is due to arrive tomorrow to under the command of Lord Velaryon.

he was currently planning an assault on the city, if negation were to break down, he was planning it with his brother Kevan, Brynden Tully also called the blackfish and several lords from throughout the Riverlands crownlands and the west. 

it had been decided that if they were to assault the city they would attack through the south gate. which was the weakest of the 2 gates. and while the were doing that a second force from the royal fleet would attack the port with their ship-mounted catapults.

* * *

**King’s landing**

**277 A.C**

**Argella**

* * *

**I** t had been chaos in King’s landing since the king had been captured. she had barely seen Rhaegar in the 5 months she had been here he had been very busy with ruling and trying to get his father back.

She was currently sitting in her room writing a response letter to her mother. When she heard a knock at the door and then the guard at her door called “ My lady The prince wants to see you” “Let him in”. The guard then opened the door letting the prince in before closing the door again. 

“I got some free time, want to join me on an expedition”. “yes my prince that would be lovely .where are we going?” “ I thought you would join me on an expedition down to flea bottom” 

“flea bottom is that safe?” “ yes I have been there a thousand times we will take 2 Kingsgaurd and 4 of your men” “ Ok if you think it is a good idea”. “ yes I do, I will come and get you in 1 hour,” he said before leaving.

* * *

**Red keep’s Courtyard**

**1 hour later**

* * *

**S** he was heading towards the courtyard with her grand uncle and 3 other guards in tow. She was dressed in one of her ridding dresses. which was made op of a simple yellow dress with black leather trousers under it. 

When she and her guards arrived in the courtyard they found the prince and 2 kingsgaurd with 7 horses that had been saddled. “hello my lady I can see you are ready” the prince said while taking her hand and giving it a kiss.” yes my prince” she said while blushing. 

After that, he helped op on their horse and then they were on their way to flea bottom.” so Rhaegar what place is it you wanted to visit” “ first I thought er could set up in the market and perform some music, then after that, we could visit the orphanage”. 

“perform !?!” she asks looking shocked at him. he looked at her before smiling and saying “ do not worry I have done this before” “ok” she said looking down at her hands

when they arrived in at the square their guards cleared a spot in the middle and they found two chairs so that they could sit down while playing their music.

when they had sat down and people began to gather around them they were almost ready to begin but she was so nervous that she just couldn’t start. she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Rhaegar “just close your eyes and follow me”. and she did and it was wonderful, she just sat there and played music, the people were dancing and singing along and there were almost 20 gold dragons laying at their feet.

after an hour they were done and she felt great, she looked over at Rhaegar who was smiling at her. “what do we do with all this money my prince” she asked, “we take it to the Orphanage”

* * *

**The end**

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lord alyn mormont is a made op name for cassanas father since we dont know his real name. so i named him after his great grandson.  
> we dont know the year of rhaelle it says in or before 246 on the wiki so i am gonna say she died in betwen 265 and 270.


End file.
